A stretched film made of syndiotactic polystyrene is expected to be used for various purposes due to its excellent heat resistance, chemical resistance, hot water resistance, dielectric property and electric insulation. Particularly, the stretched film is used as an insulator for capacitors since it has excellent dielectric property and high electric insulation and heat resistance. For example, patent documents 1 to 4 propose a film for capacitors comprising syndiotactic polystyrene.
(Patent Document 1)JP-A 3-124750(Patent Document 2)JP-A 6-80793(Patent Document 3)JP-A 7-156263(Patent Document 4)JP-A 8-283496